Attempt at a normal life (Overwatch academy AU)
by IPasuna
Summary: I join the Overwatch academy to try and become a better person , make friends and change things up a bit.


~The exams~

* **RIIINNGG***

 ***RIIINNGG***

 ***RIIINNGG***

 ***RIIIN-click***

''Fuck… it's 7:20''

I stretched on the bed for a few moments before getting up and going to the bathroom. While showering I thought about the exams today. Meh, it was a little stressing but I couldn't consume myself from this. I had a job to do after school, and I need to concentrate.

I got out of the bathroom and changed into a black tank top, long black socks, turquoise shorts and combat boots. I tied my hair in a bun with a turquoise tie. Man do I love when my clothes match.

Maybe I am fucked up in the head a little, but I still have my interests.

It is 7:30, so I got out of the apartment, said hello to the receptionist, and prepared mentally for a lot of interaction.

I finally made it in front of the academy, it is 7:50.

Shit, I gotta find my class. It took me 7 goddamn minutes to find class 3B and sat in the back of the classroom.

A nice lady in a military uniform enters the class and says: '' The written exam starts in 2 minutes, you can interact with your classmates but be quiet. If you're caught cheating, you will never set foot in this institution again.''

Hm, I need a pen. I turn to the person on my right and asked politely him for a pen politely.

He looks like a cyborg ninja. Man, won't I have competition. He nodded and gave me a green pen.

The exam starts. What the hell am I looking at? There are blueprints for several guns, which look like hieroglyphs.

OK, let's say I did decently.

We all waited until everyone finished and the teacher spoke again.

''Good. Now, go the third floor and attend your physical exam. Dismissed.''

I gave back the pen and thanked the cyborg, he nodded. I ended up following behind the cyborg creepily to the third floor so I could look at the model.

I wish I could be like him, no human needs.

~ten minutes later~

A buff man stood in the front of the entrance. ''Today, you will fight 8 bots each. Our AI will analyze your movements and choose the ones that are good enough to join us. Enter one of the rooms and start your fight''

I complied and got into a fighting position. I charged the one in front of me, and smashed him into the wall. I round kicked the right on into its parallel. Only 4 left.

I lift my leg and dunk it on the head of the bot to my right. I grab the other one and throw it towards the two. I miscalculated and it only hit one, both of them smashing together. Only one left.

I wanted this one to be special. I grab it by its head, jump in the air and dunk it on the ground. It seemed like forever until I finished.

Leaving the room I was wondering if I was the last one. The teacher stood near when I saw him last.

He just stared at me, and then coughed.

''Done already?''

''Yeah, can I go home?''

''I suppose''

It is 14:13. Five minutes to steal the briefcase. Easy.

I got to the night club dressed in a fancy suit and a briefcase full of white paper stacks. A man in the corner waved over at her.

She sat down and placed the briefcase under the table, next to the other one.

''So, the Shimada clan is stronger than ever now, their heir is done with all of his training and is ready to lead the organization. My suggestion is that you lay low for a while, until their father passes. Their people will grief, making them weaker. I only give him about 4 years left minimum.''

''I understand. Thank you for the provided information.''

''I owed you one, didn't I? In any case, I have other matters to attend. Glad I could help.'' I grabbed the other briefcase and walked right out of there.

Of course, I didn't give him correct information. I know for a fact that the Shimada's clan children are in school, I don't know where, so I guess I helped them out.

But now I must deliver this briefcase to Talon before I run out of time.

~in the evening~

As I entered the dark alley, I heard footsteps behind me. I don't know how the fuck they all do it so sneaky.

''Here'' I tossed the briefcase to the woman ''I paid my debt. We're cool, right?''

''It would appear so, good job puppy.''

I don't even mind all these names at this point. It's been a long day.

''Thanks, good luck with your operations I guess.''

And so, I need to move again and change my appearance. I was getting bored of red hair, what about going back to my natural color? I was in Britain back then, it shouldn't be a problem now.

But with a little luck I can stay in the dorms of the academy and the salon nearby is still open.

…

No it isn't. *sigh*

I suppose supermarket decolorant it is.

~in the apartment~

I just got out of the bathroom with my hair dyed and flopped onto my bed. Tomorrow I shall see if I am admitted to Overwatch Academy.

It would be nice to be, uh, ''normal''?


End file.
